Heart over Brain
by soarethelies
Summary: Minha visão do que "aconteceu" na primeira vez de B&B juntos, ep 6x22


**Essas história se passa no episódio 6x22 após a morte de Vincente, é basicamente minha ideia do que ocorreu na primeira noite de B&B juntos, espero que gostem. **

Era difícil dormir, as pelas palavras de Vincent que ecoavam em sua mente "eu não quero partir", ainda se perguntava se poderia ter feito algo mais que o teria salvado. Sentiu o gelado de uma lagrima escorrer por sua bochecha, sua cabeça doía e seus olhos ardiam, a unica coisa que à confortava era o ambiente, a sala de Booth, tantas memórias boas que chegavam a distrair por alguns instantes.

O silencio da sala trazia um sentimento de solidão, a chuva la fora, tristeza. Não era um dos melhores dias. Ela estava perturbada, não conseguia esvaziar sua mente, irritada jogou as cobertas para o lado e sentou-se, enxugou com as mão a ultima lagrima que corria por seu rosto.

Um barulho ecoou a sala, parecia Booth a se movimentando na cama "será que ele não dormiu até agora?". Olhou em seu relógio de pulso **"4:47" **ela passou a noite e praticamente a madrugada inteira acordada. "Ele deve estar dormindo" pensou consigo mesma, tudo que ela precisava naquele momento era um toque, uma palavra, um ombro para chorar.

Tudo que ela precisava estava à uma porta de distância, não custava nada checar, se ele estivesse dormindo, não pretendia acordá-lo tinha sido um dia difícil para todos, inclusive ele.

Então levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção a porta, agarrou a maçaneta com delicadeza, não queria fazer muito barulho, girou-a lentamente e a empurrou gentilmente tentando evitar qualquer tipo de som procurando abrir apenas o necessário para ter a visão da cama de Booth.

Quando terminou de abrir a porta Booth como em um impulso pegou a arma que estava logo ao lado de seu travesseiro e apontou-a diretamente para aquela que se encontrava completamente vueravel em sua frente, os olhos dele estavam apontados diretamente para os seus, porém ele parecia não enxergar que era ela.

Estava assustada e confusa com o olhar do parceiro, mas procurou manter a calma, com as mão para cima, demonstrando um sinal de rendimento, disse:

-Oh desculpe .

Foi como se sua vós tivesse tirado-o de um transi, aquele olhar profundo e direto havia se transformado em um olhar de dúvida e alivio ao mesmo tempo. Com o passar dos anos ela havia aprendido a decifrar os olhares do parceiro, normalmente eles diziam mais que suas palavras.

-Não, eu que peço desculpas. Você... você ouviu alguma coisa? - aquela voz que muitas vezes à fazia estremecer chegou à seus ouvidos.

Estava confusa, seu coração doía, seus olhos ardiam e juntavam lagrimas, sua respiração estava descontrolada, mas por outro lado, seu corpo sentia desejo por aquele à sua frente, eram sensações completamente opostas que tomavam sua mente, e com uma arma apontada em sua direção era ainda mais difícil de se raciocinar.

-Não... - as palavras não saíram como desejado, tomou ar e repetiu - Não! - desta vez demonstrando certeza.

-Quer que eu guarde a arma - era como se ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos

-Sim .

Seus olhos demonstravam confusão.

-O que houve?

Foi então que retomou seus passos, se aproximando mais da cama onde eu parceiro permanecia sentado.

-Ele continua dizendo... - era difícil repetir tal sentença - 'não me faça ir embora' .

Booth estava mais confuso do que nunca, mais ela não pode deixar de notar seus olhos correndo por seu corpo, isso à estimulou ainda mais.

-O que? - sua grave vós pronunciou.

-Vincent. - tentou ser mais clara - Ele olhava para mim e dizia: 'não me faça ir embora', ele disse ... - retomou novamente o folego, concentrada para não deixar a lagrima cair - ... que amava estar la. Por que ele acha que eu o faria ir embora? Que tipo de pessoa sou eu? - as lagrimas já não eram mais contidas.

Eram tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo, tanta confusão, que conter as lagrimas era a ultima coisa com que tinha de se preocupar. Ele esticou seu braço de forma que nossas mão se tocaram, então ele à puxou para perto.

-não, não, não Bones. Você entendeu tudo errado

Ele à puxou de tal forma que à fez sentar-se ao seu lado, na cama, ela endireitou-se de forma que seus olhares se cruzassem e respondeu de impulso:

-Não, eu o ouvi... Você ouviu também 'não me faça ir embora', foi o que ele disse - um brilho surgiu nos olhos de Booth, um brilho jamais visto antes.

-Ele não estava falando com você - o movimento de seus lábios combinados com sua vóz grossa e doce fazia com que fosse quase impossível prestar completa atenção nas palavras pronunciadas

-Eu era a unica la, além de você. Ele não estava... - era difícil pronunciar, o misto de emoções tornavam o ato mais simples de apenas falar em um desafio quase impossível. Ela tomou ar - Ele não estava falando com você.

**-**Ele estava falando com Deus... Ele não queria morrer. - a confusão tomou sua mente, como Vincent poderia estar falando com 'algo' que não acreditava?

-Não, ele era como eu, Booth. Ele era ateu - tentou explicar.

-Okay - ele pronunciou, e como sempre, ela sabia quando ele estava mentindo, sabia que ele não concordava - Então, ele estava falando com o universo. Ele não queria ir. Ele não estava pronto, Bones. Ele queria ficar

Por mais que Booth repetisse, ela não conseguia acreditar, tinha certeza de que as ultimas palavras de Vincent foram direcionadas para ela, não para "Deus" ou para o "universo" como seu parceiro tentava lhe convencer.

-Bem se existisse um 'Deus', ele teria deixado Vincente ficar aqui, conosco - as palavras saíram em meio de soluços.

Ele olhou fundo em seus olhos, era como se enxergasse as palavras que naquele momento ela não conseguia pronunciar .

-Não é assim que funciona - ele disse.

Procurou por palavras para responder, mas não tinha folego para isso, as lagrimas haviam tomado conta de seu rosto, e sua respiração ofegante deixava tudo mais difícil, ela se deixou levar. Tudo que precisava era de um conforto.

-Eu posso...?- tinha falado tão baixo que mal havia conseguido se escutar.

Ele à puxou para si, e com um impulso dela, caíram deitados sob a cama, envolvidos em um abraço.

-É pra isso que estou aqui.

Estas foram as ultimas palavras que Booth coseguiu pronunciar antes dela deixar as lagrimas escorrerem. Ele a segurava como se fosse uma criança indefesa, perdida, dava para sentir sua respiração ofegante esquentando o topo de sua cabeça, e ouvir o coração que batia disparado, Booth era sempre assim, como um irmão mais velho, mas a tempos não era dessa forma que ela o via. Desde o incidente com "O coveiro" em que havia sido enterrado junto com Hodgins, desde aquele dia os sonhos e as fantasias começaram a tomar sua mente toda vez que estava sozinha, muitas vezes isto lhe causa insonia, era quando ela recorria aos casos para ocupar sua mente e voltava ao jeffersonian em plena madrugada, mas dessa vez era pior, não estava sozinha, não podia ir para o laboratória limpar sua mente, e pior (ou melhor) estava abraçada, deitada com ele em sua cama.

-esta mais calma? - ouviu a voz grossa e rouca do parceiro interromper seus pensamentos

-o que?

-esta mais calma?

-sim - Booth então tentou desfazer o abraço - não! não me solte agora - disse enquanto uma ultima lagrima escorria por seu rosto

O que foi aquilo? Havia ela se aproveitado da situação para continuar nos braços de Booth? Sim era o que acabara de acontecer, pela primeira vez brennan deixou o cérebro de lado, mas não foi pro muito tempo.

-quer dizer - ela disse enquanto se sentou deixando-o um tanto quanto confuso - desculpe.

Ele se sentou logo em seguida.

-não tem pelo que se desculpar.

De repente sentiu o toque do parceiro em seu queixo, estava tentando erguer sua cabeça para que a pudesse olhar nos olhos .

-não tem pelo que se desculpar - ele repetiu.

Aqueles grandes e profundos olhos castanhos mostravam tanta sinceridade que muitas vezes era difícil nega-los, estavam tão próximos, como se prontos para um beijo, mas ela não podia se deixar levar por aquelas emoções, sabia que não certo se aproveitar de tal momento.

-oh Booth você não entende, já estou melhor não se preocupe, vou voltar la pra dentro.

Ela se levantou, determinada a sair de la sem olhar para trás, mas não foi o que aconteceu, quando tentou se direcionar a porta foi impedida, ele a pegou pelo punho e a puxou de voltar para perto.

-o que eu não entendo? - perguntou

Tentava ao máximo não olhar para ele, por que sabia que se olhasse, diria cada detalhe do que lhe estava passando pela mente

-não é nada, só estou muito cansada

-Bones...

-o que Booth?

-quero que diga isso olhando nos meus olhos.

O que ela menos queria acabar de acontecer "droga" pensou "o que eu faço agora? não posso contar o que realmente esta acontecendo.."

-Bones?

Ela voltou a se sentar.

-não é simples de se explicar. - voltou seu olhar para ele, ele a olhava fixamente, praticamente não piscava.

-tente - ele disse ao colocar a mão em seu ombro esquerdo, envolvendo-a novamente em um "abraço"

Seu olhar era quase impossível de se negar, agora seu toque? Sentir aquelas mãos à trazendo para perto, dando carinho e segurança, aquilo já era de mais. Decidiu então ficar quieta, talvez ele concluísse algo em sua mente e parasse com as perguntas. Os dois ficaram ali, numa troca de olhares por um período tempo consideravelmente mais longo que o normal.

-Bones você sabe que pode ma falar qualquer coisa!

Ela olhou para baixo, interrompendo o contato visual, mas antes que pudesse se quer pensar em responder, Booth colocou a mão que lhe restava livre sob a dela, que se encontrava repousando sob suas pernas, aquele simples toque a deixou completamente arrepiada, era impressionante como as mãos dele eram bem maiores que as suas, elas praticamente sumiam quando ele a tocava daquela forma. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, seu coração estava batendo tão rápido que chegava a deixa-la zonza, deu um suspiro profundo e olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos de Booth mais uma vez. Inevitavelmente, uma lagrima escorreu, a mão de Booth que repousava sob suas mãos deixou o lugar que estava pra enxugar tal lagrima. Cada toque dele fazia seu coração bater mais rápido.

-é que... - ela começou

-vamos, me diga - ele tentou impulsiona-la.

Brennan sem pensar, apoiou seu mão direita na perna do parceiro, enquanto a esquerda dirigiu-se a seu rosto, o contato foi como um choque, a pele áspera da barba crescendo fez com que ela se arrepiasse por completo novamente, era como se seu cérebro simplesmente tivesse parado de funcionar e seu desejo tivesse tomado conta de suas ações. Ela foi se aproximando vagarosamente, sem desviar o olhar, como se estivesse em câmera lenta seus olhos começaram a se feichar, a distancia entre eles já não era grande, agora então, se tornara nula. A boca semi aberta de Booth tornou mais fácil a entrada no ambiente úmido e quente de sua boca "eu não acredito que estou fazen.." o pensamente de Brennan se rompeu ao sentir as mãos do parceiro tomando-lhe pela cintura, aquilo a fez delirar, puxando-o para mais perto de si, praticamente grudando os dois corpos, usando a mão que ainda se encontrava na perna de Booth como apoio, ela se movimentou de forma a se ajoelhar na cama, movendo então a mão para o peito dele, pressionando-a de forma a faze-lo deitar, as respirações ofegantes ecoavam no silencio da casa, Brennan já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, até que um toque de sanidade lhe tomou a mente, fazendo-a interromper o beijo.

- não pare, esperei muito tempo por isso, por senti-la dessa forma, só... não pare - ela ouviu a voz do parceiro ecoar no silencio da casa.

Silêncio, Brennan não conseguiu ouvir mais nada depois do "esperei muito tempo por isso", ela simplesmente não conseguia mais ouvir, muito menos pensar, ficou ali, parada, com uma mão apoiada na cama e outra no peito de Booth. Mas felizmente ela não teve de se concentrar em pensar, antes que pudesse perceber seu próprio transi sentiu uma das mãos quentes de seu parceiro a tomar pelo rosto e trazê-la para pero novamente.

Ele havia decidido por ela, chega de pensar, dessa vez ela iria apenas agir, deixar a emoções a guiarem "isto é o certo... quer dizer, tem que ser, nunca senti tanto desejo antes" foi a ultima coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça antes desta se esvaziar completamente ao sentir a língua de Booth voltar a vasculhar o interior de sua boca.

Colocou sua perna esquerda entre as pernas do parceiro para melhor apoio, de forma que se "deitou" sob o corpo que sempre desejou. Logo sua mente se encheu de pensamentos de novo, foi inevitável, com este simples movimento de apoio, Brennan teve contato com umas das regiões mais desejadas de Booth, "como? eu mal o toquei", nenhum de seus parceiros sexuais jamais tinham ficados excitados com tanta firmeza tão rápido antes, "como se isso fosse um problema", um sorriso fez com que o beijo se tornasse em um mero contato de lábios.

- o que.. - antes que Booth pudesse terminar a frase Brennan deu um jeito para que ele se calasse.

Booth manteve esse tempo todo suas mãos entre a cintura e a cabeça de Bren, "será que ele esta com... 'vergonha'?" passou por sua mente, faltava contato naquilo tudo, Brennan então deixou seu peso cair por completo em cima do parceiro, enquanto levou suas mãos de encontro as dele, que estavam posicionadas em sua cintura, e guiou-as até seu quadril, foi quanto Booth fez seu primeiro som que não se parecia nada com uma pergunta, dali em diante ele não precisaria mas que ela o guiasse, brennan aproveitou para enfiar as mãos em baixo da blusa do parceiro, e subiu-as impulsionando a blusa até pouco abaixo do peito.

O toque de Brennan fez com que Booth se arrepiasse por completo, ela gostava disso, de causar reações completamente involuntárias nele, isto ja havia acontecido algumas vezes, como na noite em la vegas, em que, após pedir-lhe para fechar seu vestido, viu que a calça quase não tinha mais espaço suficiente para o que tinha ali dentro, aquele foi um dia em que ela quase cedeu ao desejo, com todo aquele contato, quase a fez explodir, mas ela conseguiu se controlar, como vinha fazendo a 4 anos, mas a espera havia finalmente acabado.

Booth agarrou-a com firmeza pela bunda, trazendo para mais perto de si, se é que isso era possível, fazendo-a roçar brevemente sua virilha na dele, Brennan sentiu o meio de suas pernas mais quentes, e até, molhados. Como podia ela, ter se excitado tão rápido?

Ela continuou a subir a blusa de Booth, até faze-lo levantar os braços e tira-la por completo, ela sentou em seu colo para poder apreciar algo que desejava tempos, sim ela ja havia o visto de blusa, mais vezes do que pode se lembrar, mas nunca com seu membro ereto entre suas pernas, nunca com ele se rendendo completamente ao desejo, deixando-a guia-lo, enlouquece-lo. Encontrando seus olhos ela deixou-o le-la

- gosta do que vê?! - um tom irônico saiu da boca de Booth, o que a fez perceber que estava com os labios entreabertos, e que ela havia passado mais tempo o admirando do que achava, sem nem pensar ela tirou a blusa de moletom que vestia.

Usava um sutiã preto com renda florida rosa claro, aquilo realmente realçava seus seios, ela nem se lembrava de ter colocado aquilo pela manha, só usava com vestidos e blusas decotadas, e naquele dia, não estava usando nenhum dos dois. Ela sentiu o membro em baixo de si fazer um pouco mais de pressão "será possível ele ficar mais esxitado?", como de costume seus pensamentos foram evacuados por uma atitude do parceiro, ela sentia seu corpo se arrepiar conforme Booth subia as mãos por sua cintura, até alcançarem seus seios, o toque a fez fechar os olhos vagarosamente e gentilmente deixar sua cabeça cair para traz, fazendo seu peito "estufar" nas mãos de Booth.

Booth não estava mas com vergonha ou inseguro, disso ela pode ter certeza quando sentiu suas mão infiltrarem-se por de baixo do sutiã, apalpando e rolando seus mamilos entre o dedo do meio e o indicador. Um leve suspiro misturado com gemido se soltou de sua boca, ela não podia mais aguentar o que estava sentido em baixo de si, mais aquilo! Aquilo a fez atingir o limite, perder o controle sobre suas ações.

Ela voltou sua cabeça para frente e vê-lo novamente, os olhos de Booth estavam fixos, ele nem piscava, parecia um adolescente em sua primeira vez, soltou um riso quase inaudível, que fez Booth voltar a si, ela foi se inclinando lentamente para frente, enquanto ele reposicionou suas mão na cintura de Bren. Com a mão direita ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo que atrapalhava sua visão e a colocou atras de sua orelha, ela o olhava fixamente, não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, que ele a havia permitido chegar tão longe, e que, aparentemente, ele estava tão ansioso quanto ela.

Ela tocou-lhe os lábios tão rápido que mal se podia chamar aquilo de beijo, e logo começou a se movimentar, beijando-lhe o pescoço, em seguida o ombro, descendo para o peito onde lhe deu uma leve mordida, que a fez perceber o corpo do parceiro se arrepiar novamente, mas isso não a fez parar, ao contrário, fez com que ela sentisse vontade de chegar mais rápido onde queria.

- Bones - ele disse num abafado suspiro.

Ela ergueu sua cabeça para ter uma visão do rosto do parceiro.

- Feche os olhos - ela disse num tom calmo e sereno, ele obedeceu.

- Mas...

- Não diga nada, só sinta. - Booth mantinha os olhos fechados como havia sido ordenado.

Ela podia sentir a insegurança de Booth, mas havia algo mais denso a se sentir. Foi arrastando suas unhas levemente por todo o tronco do parceiro, sentindo cada músculo até chegar onde estava sua cabeça. Quando Brennan terminou de abaixar o moletom que envolvia as partes baixas do parceiro se pegou fora de si. Quer dizer, ela ja havia fantasiado milhar de vezes, ja havia visto algumas vezes por debaixo da calça social, e teve um pequena previa quando invadiu o banheiro do parceiro dois anos atras, mas disso ela nem se lembrava mais, e era diferente, dessa vez, não era apenas um agradável acidente, e não era só uma espiadinha, era muito mais que isso, finalmente ela iria poder experimentar o que desejava a tanto tempo

Brennan envolveu o membro endurecido do parceiro com as mão, e guiou seus lábios até o mesmo, preenchendo sua boca por completo, aplicandocerta preção ela começou seus movimentos, lentamente, querendo mais saborear o que tanto desejou do que qualquer outa coisa.

- Ohhh, BooOones.

Sentiu os dedos de Booth entrelaçarem seu cabelo, e, de certa forma, aplicarem certa força. Ela sabia que Booth queria mais, ele estava a sua merce, e isso a deixava ainda mais exitada, não, ela não ia ceder, ia tortura-lo até o ultimo minuto.

Temperance gostava do controle, por isso as varias brigas com Cam, com Booth, ela acabava cedendo, mas dessa vez não, estava determinada a não ceder.

O ritmo aumentou e ela podia sentir a expansão do parceiro dentro de sua boca.

- Bones, por favor, oh Deus ... pare, não não pare.. pare, por favor, eu não vou aguentar! - ele estava implorando, isto só a instigava mais - Temperance ... por favor. - te-la chamado pelo primeiro nome era o ultimo aviso.

Bren deixou o membro do parceiro quase que sendo forçada, ela sentia o corpo do parceiro estremecido. Ela então se moveu para trás alcançando os pés no chão, quando em pé, tirou a calça extremamente larga do parceiro que estava vestindo. Booth apoiou-se em cotovelos para aprecias a cena e ter uma visão completa do admirável corpo de Temperance Brennan.

Bennan estava com uma calsinha praticamente normal, preta, com um pequeno babado rosa que rodeava a cintura. Booth estava de boca aberta, com os olhos brilhando de desejo. Brennan riu.

- o que foi? - ele perguntou

Ela não respondeu, apenas colocou o cabelo atras da orelha, e deu uma volta em torno de si mesma, para que o parceiro tivesse uma visão completa do que estava por vir.


End file.
